Barriers Rebuilt
by Snowbird1
Summary: This is a Kai/Rei with some Ty/Max yaoi story. This is a revised version of Barriers. I crave reviews! good and bad so PLZ REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, This is the fixed version of 'Barriers'.  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
" " = Speaking  
  
Barriers  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Kai walked into the room him and Rei were sharing. Rei was sitting on his bed in his boxers. He was looking at Kai strangely. Kai just continued to walk in the room towards the changing screen. He undressed keeping his boxers on. He came out noticing Rei was still looking at him. Kai laid down on his bed when Rei spoke up.  
  
"Do you even wash your face?"  
  
"Of coarse I wash my face I'm not dirty!"  
  
"Well then do you paint your face right after? You do know paint's not good for the skin, right?"  
  
"I don't paint my face! Now go to sleep!"  
  
"But Kai if you don't paint your face, what are those?"  
  
"What are what?"  
  
"Those blue triangles on the sides of your face."  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
Rei got of his bed and sat on Kai's. He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. Eyes serious and caring as he spoke softly.  
  
"It's ok Kai you can tell me I wont laugh."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Kai turned away from Rei. Rei did not leave but insisted with that soft caring voice. The voice that was slowly breaking down Kai's barriers.  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"They're tattoos. Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Tattoos why would you choose that for a tattoo?"  
  
"I didn't, now go to sleep."  
  
Rei lay down beside Kai. He was looking Kai straight in the face.  
  
"Who did?"  
  
Rei placed a hand on the side of Kai's tattooed face. He ran his fingers over the blue marks. Kai started to feel warm. He closed his eyes 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
"My Grandfather"  
  
Rei looked like he was about to cry. Kai went to cup Rei's cheek but stopped himself. 'What is wrong with me? This is Rei, just one of the idiots of the team. Right? Then why I'm I not stopping him?'  
  
"Why would he do such a cruel thing?"  
  
"I made a mistake, this was my punishment."  
  
"It must have been a big mistake."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Kai turned his body away from Rei. He needed to get himself together. He needed to think straight. Rei definitely was not helping that. Rei moved up behind Kai. He draped his arm over Kai's chest. Kai tensed but felt oddly comfortable 'what is going on with me? Am I losing my touch or do I like Rei? No, I do not care for anyone! Then why do you feel all warm and fuzzy knowing he is here with you? Screw it I'll sleep tonight and worry tomorrow.'  
  
"Goodnight Kai."  
  
"Goodnight Rei." 


	2. The clearing

Kai woke up. He felt warm. He went to push the covers off, but there were not any. Instead, he found a pair of arms around his chest. His eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder to see Rei. Rei was purring into Kai's back. A glint of a fang showing through he parted lips. 'FANG!?! He is like a human cat, my little kitty. WAIT, what are you thinking!' Kai quickly got out of the bed and grabbed a towel. Before leaving the room, Kai looked back at the sleeping form of Rei. Shaking his head, he rushed to the washroom to have a shower.  
  
Rei woke up. Frowning at the fact Kai left him. He grabbed Kai's pillow thinking he may come back. However, he doubted that he would.  
  
Kai walked out of the washroom. He was clean, dry and dressed. He debated on going back to Rei and eating. Kai shook his head 'I don't want Rei'. Kai decided eating was the right choice. Kai walked out to the kitchen. Only to be greeted by one mess and one eating baka. Kai crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe. He was hungry but he wasn't going to admit that.  
  
"Tyson! What is this mess!" Tyson looked up from his bowl of over flowing cereal. He glared at Kai and started talking to him with his mouth full.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Sour pants!"  
  
Kai turned away in disgust of Tyson's poor manors.  
  
"Hn, I want this clean by the time I get back! OR ELSE!" With that, Kai left the kitchen. He walked into the living room to watch some T.V. He walked in and saw Kenny and Max watching Teletubies. 'Is Rei the only sane one? No Rei is just as insane as the rest of them'. Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts as he walked up to the two boys.  
  
"Kenny, don't you have some blades to fix."  
  
"Um...uh...yeah Kai.I'll just...get right on that."  
  
With that said Kenny got up and dashed to his room. Max glared at Kai.  
  
"You don't have be so mean Kai!"  
  
"Hn, I think that shit is getting to your brain!"  
  
Max's eyes started to water. Kai quickly turned and left. Maybe he would be able to practice with Dranzer outside. Kai walked out the patio doors into the beautiful morning. He looked around the yard to see if any one was out here. Well the coast was clear so he changed his mind. Instead of blading he'd lay down in the clearing in the woods up ahead. Kai started his walk at a brisk pace.  
  
***  
  
Kai lay down in the sun filled clearing. The grass was long and a perfect green. There was a little lake just beside where he was laying. He closed his eyes not planning to fall asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Golden eyes fixed on his. Soft hands caressed his body. Long black silken strands of hair tickled his heated flesh. Two cat-like fangs grazed across his chest. Rei was on him. Rei was pleasuring him. The knowledge of this brought him even closer to his climax....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"REI..." Kai slowly opened his eyes. The sun burned into them, clearing away his dream state haze. He looked down at the mess he made. He growled 'Now I dreaming of him! This is wrong! Rei is a guy! I am not gay! Am I? NO I AM NOT'. Kai quickly striped off his clothes, revealing a muscular body, bronzed to perfection. He stretched, the muscles tensing. He then jumped into the cold lake to wash himself off.  
  
Rei watched Kai wash his body. It was making him even harder than he already was. 'First seeing him please himself, then knowing he was thinking of me, now seeing his naked body dripping wet! This is too much!' Rei whimpered. Kai looked up, he thought he heard something. He saw what caused it. Rei was leaning up against a tree breathing heavily. Kai looked down Rei's clothed body. Seeing he was pleasuring himself shocked the hell out of Kai. 'Why is he doing that here? Is he doing it because me *smiles*! No!'.  
  
"Kkkkaaaiiiii, please I need you" Kai looked at Rei. He lost control of his body and ran out of the water. Running over to Rei. 


	3. The clearing 2

Running over to Rei's panting form. He kneeled down in front of Rei, as lust filled his vision. He quickly ripped the clothes off Rei's body. He pulled Rei's hand away and replaced it with his own. He started pumping him slowly. Kai's lips planted kisses on Rei's inner thighs. Rei was moaning above him, bucking his hips into Kai's hand. Kai decided he wanted more from Rei. He took his hand away from Rei's shaft. Rei went to whimper from the loss. He did not manage to as a new sensation hit him. Kai swallowed Rei whole, humming deep in his throat. The vibrations striking Rei with so much force his knees buckled. Kai caught Rei and helped him lean back against the tree. He was sucking him now. Long, strong sucks that made Rei scream. Kai let his hands do some work. They slid up Rei's beautiful abs, running higher to his heaving chest. He thumbed over the nipples he found there. Rei gasped the touch sending shocks down to his groin. Kai alternated from humming to sucking on Rei's penis. He alternated rubbing and pinching Rei's now hard buds. Rei was in heaven. He was so close.  
  
"KAI! REI! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Realization struck Kai. He was pleasuring Rei. 'I have to get away, far away!' Kai released Rei's shuddering body and ran to his clothes. He ran with them into the woods.  
  
"HELLO GUYS ARE YOU OUT HERE?"  
  
Rei was still hard and full of pain. He pumped himself a few times. Releasing helped him get rid of a minor pain. The pain in his heart would not leave. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. That was all he could do before collapsing onto the ground. Tears stung his eyes. He wept hard 'How could he do that? How could he be so mean? How...?'  
  
"Hey guys I found Rei!"  
  
Tyson rushed up to Rei. He kneeled down to the sobbing boy.  
  
"What's wrong Rei?"  
  
Rei could not answer and did not want to. Kenny and Max kneeled down to Rei. They wrapped their arms around him.  
  
***  
  
Kai was running through the woods. He stopped to catch his breath and to get dressed. 'You like Rei! You just left him there! You ASSHOLE!'. Kai began to cry knowing what he just did. He quickly shook his head and began to run full force through the woods winding paths.  
  
***  
  
Rei sat in the kitchen, a plate of food in front of him. He was not hungry. He did not want food. He did not want his friends acting all sweet. He did not want Kai. No that was wrong, he did want Kai. He wanted him so bad. However, he needed Kai to want him first. Kai did not come home after the incident. It was getting dark out. Rei was worried.  
  
"Where is he?" 


	4. Lost and Found

It started to rain. The water soaked through Kai's clothes. Kai was still running from his problems. Nevertheless, his problems ran along side him. He saw a bench up ahead and decided he should rest. The bench was covered with water. Kai debated about sitting on it before realizing he was already wet so it did not matter. He sat there, on a bench in an empty park.  
  
***  
  
Rei lay on his bed. He was reeling over what had happened that day. He heard the raindrops pattering against his window. He looked over at the other bed in the room. It was neatly made showing no signs of life. His heart wrenched. He ached for Kai. He looked out the window one last time. 'I need to find him!' He got up and grabbed two coats from the closet. He quietly sneaked out of his room and out of the house. He started running hoping that he was heading the right way.  
  
***  
  
Hours had past and Kai was still sitting on the bench. His face was in his hands. The rain had gotten worse. Now a wind was blowing. The wind tore through Kai's wet clothes. He was chilled to the bone. 'I have to get out of the rain! However, I have nowhere to go' He started to cry his tears mixing with the raindrops.  
  
Rei saw someone sitting on a bench just up ahead of him. 'Please be Kai, Please be Kai...' Rei put on an extra boost of speed as he ran up to the person. As he got closer, he saw that it was Kai. Kai's clothes were matted to his body, his hair soaked and flat. Rei gulped and slid onto the bench next to Kai.  
  
"Um...Hi Kai."  
  
Kai looked up slowly. He saw Rei sitting there 'He came out here...for me...after all I did.'  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Here."  
  
Rei held out a coat to Kai. Kai just placed his head back in his hands. Rei quickly placed the coat around Kai's shoulders. 'This is it.' He wrapped his arms around Kai.  
  
"Please come back to me, please."  
  
Rei knew he sounded pathetic and did not care he needed Kai and he needed to show him that. Kai looked up and turned his head to face Rei.  
  
"You deserve better...better than me."  
  
Rei looked Kai straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't talk like that. I do not want anyone else. I want you!"  
  
Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei.  
  
"Then let's go home."  
  
They walked back to the house. Rei curled into Kai 'This is right'.  
  
***  
  
They walked into the door of the house. The guys were standing there looking at them. Rei gulped 'Will Kai leave me because of them'. Kai squeezed Rei and walked passed the guys to their room.  
  
"Um so does this mean you'll stay with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OK! Now get changed into some dry clothes before you get really sick."  
  
Kai grinned. He slowly peeled away his wet shirt. His chest glistened from the water. Rei stood staring at him. He audibly gulped. Kai's grin grew bigger. As he reached down to pull off his pants... 


	5. Jealousy

Kai's grin grew bigger. As he reached down to pull off his pants...  
  
Tyson burst down the bedroom door. Max and Kenny following closely behind. Tyson started yelling before noticing his surrounding  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KAI! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW! THEN YOU COME BACK AND."  
  
Tyson looked at Kai's half naked body and his breath caught in his throat. He looked to Rei and Rei had his eyes glued to the gorgeous boy in front of him. He turned to the others Kenny was gone and Max was standing there with a bit of drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. Tyson was furious that Max was drooling over Kai. He pushed Max outside and closed the door. He looked back at Kai. Kai was smiling.  
  
"Are you a little jealous Tyson? Looks like Max likes me better than you."  
  
"You...You...Your going to regret you said that!"  
  
Tyson ran up to Kai. Fists held out in front of him. Kai put his arms out and stopped Tyson by holding him by his shoulders. However, Tyson was too angry. He pushed Kai's arms in and started punching Kai. Kai did the only thing he could without hurting Tyson. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson and pulled him into his chest. This way Tyson would not be able to hurt him.  
  
Tyson was blushing badly. Kai skin was soft to touch. It smelled great. Tyson was enjoying the closeness. He was so close he could hear Kai's heart beat.  
  
Rei snapped out of his daydream. Reality came to him quickly. Kai was hugging Tyson. 'He...He's cheating on me!'  
  
"KAI HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU, YOU DUMPED ME FOR...FOR TYSON!"  
  
"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
  
Kai let go of Tyson and ran up to Rei.  
  
"Rei, he was trying to hurt me so I held him so he couldn't."  
  
"That's not what it looked like!"  
  
"But that's truly what happened. Besides your way better then him!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh Kai!"  
  
Rei embraced Kai. 'He didn't dump me!'  
  
"Um well I'm going to leave now."  
  
Tyson did not even wait to hear a goodbye and ran out the door. Max was sitting there against the wall.  
  
"Tyson are you mad at me."  
  
He looked up at Tyson with big blue eyes. Tyson bent down and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Of coarse not Maxy."  
  
Max smiled and wrapped his arms around his love. 


	6. Let me watch

Tyson closed the door to his Maxy's room. He made sure to lock it. Max was sitting on the bed. He had already stripped and was looking hungrily at Tyson. 'Come on Ty! What's taking you so long!' Tyson turned and looked at Max, a smile playing on his features. He shed his way to baggy clothes. His lean muscular body now out in the open. This was a sight only Max could see the real form of Tyson, his Tyson.  
  
Tyson shifted Max so that he was lying on the bed. He climbed on top of Max, lowering his head. He captured Max lips. He pushed them apart with his tongue demanding entrance. They battled for dominance for a minute. Before Max gave in as usual. Tyson's arms were tracing lines on Max's sides. Max let out a small moan.  
  
(Max POV)  
  
He was getting hard already. He just could not help it. Tyson just seemed to turn him on. He was just perfect: Loving, caring, and sexy. However, that is just to name a few. All of a sudden, Tyson climbed off the bed.  
  
(Tyson POV)  
  
I climbed off Max. I wanted to see something...different then usual. I hope Max will play along. I sat in the chair facing the bed. I stared at the beauty that was my lover. His eyes were still closed. Lips parted, head lifted trying to find me. His eyes opened a crack then grew wide seeing I was not there. He looked to the door it still had the chain on it. Meaning I did not go out the door. He looked the other way and stared at me.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Maxy I want you to show me what you do to pleasure yourself."  
  
(Max POV)  
  
Max blinked a few times at this. Why did Tyson want me to pleasure myself? The whole point of being together is to pleasure each other. Right?  
  
"Well Max."  
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
Max looked down and closed his eyes. He was picturing what he thought they should have been doing. He grabbed his cock and slowly started to pump himself. As the image intensified so did his pace. His other hand traveled down and started playing with his balls.  
  
(Tyson POV)  
  
I looked at my angel. This was more fulfilling then I had imagined, his hands stroking himself. His lips parted, a moan passing through them. I was stroking myself. How could I not? He was just gorgeous and this was just erotic.  
  
(Max POV)  
  
I could feel myself reaching my climax. I slowed down my strokes, holding it off, teasing myself. I whimpered. I opened my eyes to see Tyson. I saw him staring at me. His eyes glazed, his hand stroking himself absently. I shut my eyes. I could not hold on any longer, I orgasm screaming out his name. I heard my name being yelled by Tyson. I wanted to see his face but my eyelids were to heavy to open.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Tyson sat back in the chair, chest heaving. He looked at Max who collapsed on the bed. He dragged himself off the chair. He moved to the bed. Laying down he pulled Max to him.  
  
Max smiled feeling the familiar warmth of his lover. He could not complain too much. Next time Tyson was performing for him. He smiled and snuggled deeper into Tyson.  
  
Meanwhile... in Rei's room... 


	7. 7

Meanwhile... in Rei's room...  
  
"Kai...?"  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
Kai smiled at Rei. He was going to have fun playing with his little kitten. He had Rei's wrists and ankles cuffed to the corner posts of his bed. He looked delicious. The moonlight playing across his bare skin. His muscles rippling as he pulled at his restraints. His lips pouted. Unsure of what I'm thinking. Do not worry I will make sure you like it. I leaned down and captured his pouted lips in a gentle kiss. I sat up and grabbed a black scarf off the night table. Your eyes widened as I placed it around your head, blocking your sight. Too bad that means I cannot see your gorgeous eyes while I pleasure you. However, it is worth it. I will make it worth it.  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
I was scared. I knew Kai would not hurt me. However, just the fact I cannot move is somewhat disturbing. Not to mention he tied a scarf around my eyes. So now, I cannot even see what is going on. I cannot see him. I do not like this...well maybe...I can feel his finger running down my torso. I move, well as much as I can, into his touch. As fast as it came, it left. I went to complain but a new sensation hit me. Something cold and wet was circling my navel.  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I grabbed an ice cube from the bowl I brought in earlier. I circled it around Rei navel. I slowly dragged it up his abs. I lifted the cube away and leaned down. I blew a steady jet of air across the wet patches. I heard you moaning above me. Little goose bumps popped up from Rei's soft skin. I placed the ice cube on your thigh, running it along the inner side. I stretched my body so that my head was at your chiseled chest. I bent over one of your nipples and bit it lightly. The ice was now running over your other thigh. My tongue was lapping at the teeth marks I made. You were whimpering. I grinned...  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
I was lost. It felt so good. I could not focus on what was what. The cold between my legs was driving me nuts. It was so close to my manhood my breath was hitching. Then another sensation hit pain with pleasure all over one of my nipples. I was whimpering. I was lost in feeling.  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I sat up the ice had melted. I choose to move forward with my little torture. I grabbed two gloves off the table. The one was made out of black silk. The other was made of black rubber with little grips on it. I slid them onto my hands. I smiled at Rei. I took the silk glove and ran it across his nipple. He cooed out my name.  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
Something soft touched my chest, cooling the heat that was consuming me. I cooed out Kai's name. I was enjoying the gentleness so much I almost jumped out of my skin when something else touched me. It was ruff. I could tell it had bumps on it. Kai was rubbing the material over my nipple roughly. It was an odd sort of feeling. It hurt but was extremely erotic. My one side enveloped in gentleness while the other was rubbed away. I could not focus on one. The feelings mixed. I was in heaven.  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I lifted the silk hand away, quickly grabbing an ice cube and placing it in my mouth. I put the hand back on Rei's chest before he could moan at the loss. I sucked greedily on the ice cube, my tongue going numb with the cold. I leaned my head down. I licked across Rei's lips. I pulled away just as he lifted to reach me. I moved my hands away from Rei's chest. I quickly wrapped my fingers around his erection, rubber grinding around the base. Silk sliding over the tip. Rei was bucking into my hand greedily. I let him. Until I decided that, I wanted to do more. I moved and licked the tip of his cock. My tongue a cold as ice sizzled against the heated flesh.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
I moved the rubber down, grabbing his balls and rubbing them hard. My mouth of ice now covering half of Rei while the silk slid across the rest. Rei was shaking. I knew he was close so I stopped my movements.  
  
"Please...."  
  
(Rei POV)  
  
I was so close why did he stop me from my release! I felt so good, cold, soft and ruff. I loved it. This was the best feeling I had ever had. I needed to cum badly. But that...that bastard stopped. I whimpered.  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I smiled up at Rei. I think I will let him cum but that does not mean this will be over, not at all. My grin turned evil. I started rubbing, sucking as hard, and ruff as possible. You screamed. Your seed flowing down my throat. I quickly drank it all up. After it was gone, I sat up, took off the gloves, and placed them on the table. I took the scarf away from your eyes. Your eyes were glowing with lust. You looked up at me.  
  
"I love you Kai."  
  
"I love you kitten."  
  
"Um can you let me go now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not done yet." 


	8. 8

Rei stared at Kai in disbelief.  
  
"Your...your not?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
(Kai POV)  
  
I grinned at you. You looked so lost kitten, so adorable and you were all mine. Now I was going to prove that. I turned away from you. Grabbing the vibrating cock ring I bought earlier. I placed it on my cock. I kept it turned off. I picked up the scarf and turned back to you. I held the scarf up to you.  
  
"Kai? Can I...watch this time?"  
  
You were giving me a sad puppy dogface. I guess I should let you watch this time. I did want to see your eyes. I placed the scarf back on the table.  
  
"Thanks Kai."  
  
I grinned evilly at you. Your uncovered eyes showed fear. That would change shortly. I moved between your legs. I sat on my knees and reached down for your limp cock. I grabbed it in one hand, slowly stroking it.  
  
I placed two of my fingers in my mouth. I covered them in saliva. Taking them out of my mouth, I brought one down to your tight hole. Slowly I pushed it in.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
"Shh.Just relax."  
  
I started stroking your cock faster, distracting you. My finger was moving in and out of you. I added my other finger. Now two fingers were scissoring you, spreading and preparing you. You seemed relaxed. I'm glad because I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel blinding pleasure.  
  
I moved up a bit, holding my cock in front of your hole. In one swift movement, my fingers were out and replaced with my cock. I plunged into you to the hilt. You gasped. I held still waiting for you to adjust to my size. You started squirming. I took this as your cue to start moving. I pulled out of you and dove back in. It was the sweetest feeling, being inside you.  
  
I turned on the vibrating cock ring on. I knew I could not cum with it on. Therefore, I did not worry too much. However, both sensations were driving me wild. I dove into you and stayed there. The cock ring vibrating around your hole.  
  
"Oh...Kai!"  
  
You started bucking against me. I rotated my hips, moving my cock within you.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
I hit your prostate. You were pulling against your bindings, bucking wildly. I kept brushing past it, keeping the vibrator against your hole. I quickly pumped your erect cock, rolling your balls with my other hand. Your head was lolling from side to side. I stared at your angelic face contort with pleasure. God you were beautiful.  
  
"KKAAII!"  
  
You came into my hand. Seeing you were still lost in your pleasure. I quickly pulled out of you. I shut off the cock ring and threw it to the floor. I dove back in you. You cried out. I hastily pumped into you, reaching my climax almost immediately. I came deep within you. My world went white.  
  
"REI!"  
  
The world came back in focus. I saw that you had passed out from exertion. I pulled out of you, feeling the cold air of the room. I groaned. I untied all the chains holding you quickly and lay down beside you. I pulled your sleeping form toward me. My eyes closed. Sleep claiming me. 


	9. 9

(Normal POV)  
  
Kai awoke feeling warm and tingly. He was lying on his back with a weight on top of him. Lifting his head, he found Rei laying on him. Kai went to wrap his arms around his love but found he was unable to. He turned his head to the side to see that the chains that held Rei were now holding him. -Shit-. Kai did not like feeling vulnerable. He whimpered softly.  
  
Rei was resting on top of his chained koi. He opened his eyes when he heard a soft whimper. Rei looked up and smiled at Kai. Kai's eyes were dark with fear. Rei slithered his body higher. He kissed Kai lightly on the lips. He leaned back.  
  
"Good morning Kai!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"You see I thought I'd repay you for your kindness last night."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry I enjoyed myself. So I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now what do you want for breakfast? You're going to need all your strength to get through today."  
  
"How about pancakes."  
  
Rei rolled off Kai. Standing he smiled down at Kai. He was not about to let Kai loose. However, he could not really feed him while he was lying down. Shrugging to himself he grabbed his housecoat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Rei!?"  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"Um.Oh do you want butter on your pancakes?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
With that, Rei left the room to plan with the others what was to happen with Kai today. 


	10. 10

Rei walked into the kitchen, finding Max resting against Tyson who was gulping down food. Rei smiled they were so cute together. He looked around and did not see the chief anywhere. He decided to risk asking Tyson.  
  
"Ty where's the chief?"  
  
Tyson looked up from the mess he was making and started to talk with a full mouth. Rei shook his head in disgust. He managed to figure out that the chief was out at the BBA for the day. Rei grinned this was going all to well. He walked over to the stove and started making some pancakes.  
  
Hot breath was against Rei's skin. He jumped and turned around. He found Tyson and Max drooling at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pancakes..........."  
  
Rei smiled and made some extras for them. The pancakes were done and Rei thought this was as good a time as any to talk to these two.  
  
"Hey guys, you both like Kai right.  
  
Rei couldn't but smile as the two blushed furiously.  
  
"It's alright, I was wondering if you'd like to enjoy his "services"  
  
Max gulped "Services?"  
  
"Yes Max "services" you see I have Kai tied to my bed and I knew you both liked him and wondered if you wanted to play with him."  
  
Tyson's eyes glassed with worry "He'd kill us!"  
  
"He wont know it's you. I'm going to blindfold him."  
  
Max and Tyson both nodded their heads at this idea. Rei grinned devilishly. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Ok so Max will go first." Rei said.  
  
Max blushed and nodded.  
  
"Now I do have a couple rules about this. No one is allowed to claim him. You my fuck him but you cannot cum inside of him. Understand?"  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"The other is you cannot talk. You may moan but no words. Understand?"  
  
Again, both boys agreed.  
  
***  
  
Rei went back into his room, with a tray of pancakes sitting on his hand. Kai glared at him as he walked in. Rei just smiled and set the food on the bedside table and cut a piece of pancake. He held the piece to Kai's mouth and Kai glared even harder but opened his mouth anyway. Soon the pancakes were gone. Rei smiled and grabbed the blindfold that Kai used on him the night before. Grinning wildly he placed it over Kai's eyes.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing!"  
  
"Don't worry Kai. Just enjoy yourself."  
  
Rei walked to the bedroom door and let Tyson and Max in. Rei had to stop himself from laughing. The boy's jaws were nearly on the floor at the sight of a naked Kai bound and blindfolded. Rei tapped Max on the shoulder and he moved up to the bed. 


	11. 11

Max was at the edge of the bed that Kai was tied to. Climbing onto it, he sat between Kai's spread legs. His tentative fingers gliding along Kai's legs. Getting more relaxed Max grasped Kai's penis. Kai gasped. That sound had an amazing effect on Max's arousal, hardening at the thought of Kai liking his touch. Max started to slowly stroke Kai. Then leaned down from the waist and licked the tip of it. Max moaned just from the taste of it. Greedily he gulped the rest down, sucking it hard from the base. Kai was moaning loudly above while Max's sounds of joy shuddered through his groin.  
  
***  
  
Max slurped up all of Kai's release. He moved and sat back on his haunches and looked to Rei and Tyson. Rei and Tyson were in a heated embrace. Tyson held Rei against the wall next to the doorway with one hand. Tyson's other hand encircled Rei's inflamed member. Rei had both his hands around Tyson's cock. Tyson's mouth was crushed against Rei's. Max already overheated was trying to keep from spilling right then. He was glad that the boys exploded on each other shortly after he spotted them. Tyson fell against Rei. While Rei winked at Max over Tyson's shoulder. Max's arousal was dripping profusely. He sat between Kai's legs looking up at Kai. He was debating on how to relieve himself. He wanted to feel he had power over Kai. Yet, he was not positive he wanted to fuck him considering Rei's warning about cumming inside of Kai. He settled for a nice blowjob from that luscious mouth of Kai's.  
  
Max moved so he straddled Kai's waist. He then slid up Kai's heated form. He stopped when he sat over the very top of his chest. He grabbed his cock gasping lightly at the simple touch. He moved the appendage to Kai's lips. Kai's tongue poked out past his lips catching a drop of cum. Kai opened his mouth in a wide circle and let Max shove his manhood into him. Kai latched onto Max and sucked for all he was worth. Max fell back against Kai. He turned he head and found Kai erection before him. Kai was lifting and dropping his head saving Max from doing any work. Max leaned over a bit and licked at Kai's cock. Kai moaned and sucked a little harder. Max groaned his vision blurring. He raised his hand, gripped Kai's member, and stroked it roughly while he lapped at the base of it. Kai's next moan sent Max over the edge. He spilled his hot liquid down Kai's throat and soon Kai came as well. Max could not move he was too blown away. Rei walked over to Max and tapped him on the forehead. Max opened his glazed eyes and looked at Rei. Rei simply motioned Max to get off Kai. With some, wobbling Max succeeded. When he stood from the bed, he all but collapsed onto Rei. 


	12. 12

Tyson grinned and strutted over to Kai's sweat slicked body. He did not climb on the bed. He did not want Kai to know what was coming to him. Tyson leaned down holding his breath, as his face became inches away from Kai's spent cock. Opening his mouth Tyson poked out his tongue and licked up Kai's penis. Kai moaned and Tyson smiled and lifted he head a little, as he spoke.  
  
"You sound so pretty Kai Kai"  
  
..............  
  
Kai jumped up in his bed screaming. Rei who was curled up on top of Kai fell to the floor with a thud. Kai stopped screaming and jumped on top of Rei who was sprawled on the floor. Kai grabbed Rei's shoulders and started shaking him.  
  
"How could you do that to me! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE!"  
  
Rei just stared up at Kai confused at why he was yelling at him. 'Treating Kai like a whore? When had that happened?'  
  
"I thought you loved me Rei! But I guess it was all a lie so you could use me like the bladebreakers sex toy!"  
  
At this Kai got up and ran into the bathroom that was attached to their room and locked the door. Rei sat up slowly going over what Kai had yelled.  
  
"Sex toy???"  
  
Rei's mind cleared and realized that Kai doubted his love for him. He got up, raced to the bathroom door, and tried to open it only to find the door locked. He started banging on the door and heard Kai's voice yelled weakly through the door.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Rei pleaded back "Kai I don't know what you're talking about. I love you and I would never treat you like a whore."  
  
Kai cried through the door "Then why did you. How could you let them touch me?!?!?!"  
  
Rei's eyebrow rose "Let who touch you?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know REI!"  
  
"Kai I honestly have no clue about what you're talking about."  
  
"Rei are you telling me the truth."  
  
"Kai I wouldn't lie to you. You have to believe me!"  
  
Kai got up from the bathroom floor and unlocked the door. He opened it and Rei who was leaning on the door fell in. Rei jumped up and dusted himself off. He then pulled Kai to him in a warm embrace. Rei had never seen Kai so upset. Tears poured down Kai's tattooed cheeks a small whimper came from his throat as he clung to Rei. Rei lead them back into the bedroom and to the bed. He lies down and let Kai curl around him. Rei stroked Kai's unruly hair as Kai calmed down. Kai sobs stopped and he whispered to Rei.  
  
"You mean it was all a dream."  
  
"Yes Kai."  
  
"Rei it felt so real. Too real."  
  
"Kai I don't understand. Do you think you could tell me about your dream?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Kai then proceeded to tell Rei his dream. He told all about how it started with Rei tying him too the bed. Rei smiled at the though at him dominating Kai but as Kai continued Rei's smile was wiped away. Kai told of how Rei made the bet with Tyson and Max and how he let Max have his way with him as Rei played with Tyson. He then said how Tyson was about to do the same when he woke up screaming. Rei's face was contorted with pure horror.  
  
"I PLAYED WITH TYSON!!!"  
  
"Rei this is not about you so could you focus on me."  
  
"THAT'S DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ME WITH, WITH TYSON!"  
  
Kai sat up and slapped Rei across the face. Rei shook his head.  
  
"Sorry about that but it is rather disgusting."  
  
"I know, how about the fact that I.I.I sucked Max's cock. Now that's disgusting."  
  
"HAHA yours is way worse."  
  
Rei started laughing and had to sit up to breathe. Kai glared at him. Still laughing Rei put a hand on Kai's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.  
  
"You're going to be fine Kai it was just a dream."  
  
"More like a nightmare!" 


End file.
